Three Future Wives
by AnglophileveterisAmericae
Summary: Lady Langlois the oldest of three sister was the first one to be married while her sister Miss Julia Ward barely managed to secure a husband. The future prospects for Lady Langlois youngest sister was certainly not fortunate.


_Three Future Wives_

 **Acknowledgement** : This is an AU prequel to Jane Austen's Mansfield Park and all of the original characters belong to Miss. Austen but the seamstress and Maria's first fiancé are original characters. The setting for the prequel is the same as in the novel but since it is a prequel it begins in 1778 and not in 1811. The main characters are, as the title indicates, the oldest Ward sisters; Miss. Ward, Lady Julia Langlois. The setting is Mr. Ward's estate, Northampton, Northamptonshire.'

I deliberately wanted the narrative voice to be in first person, even though Miss. Austen's works all are written in third person narration.

The story starts in Mr. Ward's estate Wuthering Walk in Huntingdon, Huntingdonshire in 1778.

* * *

I was reluctant to accept my sister Julia's advice, she advised me that the proper thing to do was to simply write a polite note to inform Mr. Hubback that I wanted to breach my previous promise of marriage to him. I, knowing all too well—that Mr. Hubback was a stubborn man who would not accept a simple note—eventually decided it would be better if I sent an invitation to Mr. Hubback. He would only accept to be given such a message in person. A part of me still cared for Mr. Hubback and I wanted to spare him any further humiliation that he otherwise might have received if I delivered my intention of breaching my promise of marriage to him in a letter.

Naturally, when I layed my eyes on him again, in the sitting room my resolve was greatly challenged.

The sight of my handsome first fiancé made me nearly forget why I had asked to see him. He was as attentive and caring in his demeanour and his speech as he had ever been. A part of me questioned whether I really should insist on breaching our promise of marriage. He was still the man who had wooed me,afterall. He could still make me laugh and blush, and I carried an amiable affection for him. Although, I realized now — that love was not enough.

I wanted to believe my sister Julia, that this was the best way; she had never been untruthful, though she could be a little overbearing and overprotective at times as older sisters are wont to do. For that I could not fault her, but her words echoed in my mind. Suddenly I saw my fiancé in a new light, his impeccable and handsome clothes now appeared to be a false representation of the supposed Rhodes heir from Gloucester. If Mr. Hubback from Warickshire had acquired debts he was unable to repay his sudden urgency to change the date of our wedding all made sense to me.

'Mr. Hubback, please forgive me for not making you aware of my decision to breach our promise of marriage', I nervously sad as I bite my lip and tried to my best to avoid my fiancé's beautiful and persuasive blue eyes.

'Please Miss. Ward you must not do this! Dear Maria are you absolutely certain you want to breach our promise of marriage?' His blue eyes grew alarmed, he wrinkled his forehead as he tried to snag my hand to draw me nearer towards him.

I tried to keep my distance, despite how my hands were beginning to tremble.'As you know, Mr. Hubback I am usually not a woman that cares much for gossip, I beg you to tell me if the rumours about your scandalous behaviour in court rings any truth? If it does I will never bring this matter up again.' I heard myself say in a calm and steady voice.

'Maria, please what kind of man do you take me for?I thought you knew me well enough to trust me by now.' He exclaimed in disbelief and dejectedly through his arms up in the air. His hansome face now flushed in a deep dark red hue.

I hated causing him this pain, yet I had to hold my resolve.

'With all do respect Mr. Hubback, it seems you must have forgotten that my sister Julia is intimately connected to the Rhodes by her marriage to the Langlois family. Of course she was one of the very first people to be made aware of your improper conduct with the court ladies and not to mention your fondness for gambling despite not being able to settle them. You show a complete and utter lack of maturity which tells me you would make a poor choice for a husband.'

Even though my fiancé was very persuasive and usually impermeable to criticism ,I noticed that my words might have been too his manner became increasingly desperate and willful, like he really could not bare to hear what I was saying.

'Please do not say such harsh words, Maria! All I ask for is another chance to prove to you that I have changed!' He attempted to grab a curl of my hair and use the same charm and feeling that had first captured my attention. Yet things had changed over the months that passed, I was now immune to his charm and knew him for the rake and irresponsible gambler that he was. He looked deep into my eyes without turning away his gaze, he managed to get down on one knee.

'Are you not the same Maria Ward, my beloved Maria Ward?' he asked with tearful eyes.

'Please do not consider my sudden change of heart as an insult to your person. If love could guarantee a happy marriage than I would never have considered breaching off our engagement, 'I said with emotion rising in my voice, and watery blank eyes. 'So many times, I had wanted to trust in my fiancé and believe everything would be well, yet I was no longer certain I could trust him at all. Despite what my heart felt, my head told me I had to end this.I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to not let my fiancé notice how nervous I was.

With surprise yet relief, Mr. Hubback smiled. 'So you do still love me then, Miss. Ward!' My fiancé softly said, and looked lovingly at me. I recognized the look on his face, it was the same heart-racing look special and adored by him. It was so easy to be carried away.

I tried to calm myself and remembered Julia's earlier advice.

'The future you would be likely to provide for me would be a rather strained one,' I calmly said without any hesitation, 'in comparison to Sir Thomas Bertram, baronet of Northamptonshire and Mansfield Park.'

Poor Mr. Hubback must have been surprised. His pride visibly hurt as he spoke. 'Maria, this cannot be! I can tell, you are shaking like a leaf, you are not indifferent to me are you?' He insisted with the fervour of a man that did not want to admit defeat.

'On the contrary Mr. Hubback I still feel affection for you, the nature of my affection is not altered. What remains of my great passion and love is honestly more in the nature of something that resembles sisterly love and a genuine concern for your wellbeing.' I was forced to move closer to the wall since my legs no longer carried me.

'I must confess that you surprise me, Miss. Ward'. Whatever has so changed your mind that you believe that a marriage with Sir Thomas Bertram will give you the future you desire? Can you honestly tell me that you love him more than me? In what areas other than estate, status, wealth or reputation does he exceed me, please inform me Miss. Ward?' He attempted to move closer towards me grabbing my trembling hands in his.

I bit my lip as I determinedly said, 'I am under no moral obligation to tell you in detail why I chose Sir Thomas Bertram over you.'

Mr. Hubback frowned, his handsome face twisting into uncharacteristic anger, as he exclaimed in disbelief. 'Miss. Ward, I refuse to let the matter rest unless you tell me that you no longer love me!' His voice that he raised dramatically moments earlier cracked. His pain seemed almost sincere yet I noticed that there were no tears in the corner of his eyes.

My voice was shaking and I could feel tears build in my eyes.

'Please Mr. Hubback, do not be so cruel! You know I cannot tell you what you request to hear! If you still want to trust those words are made in honesty. If you insist,you will not leave until you heard me repeat a sentence; a sentence that we both know would be a lie and hurt you more than me. Then Mr. Hubback you give me no choice; it was never love I felt for you, it was a simple fancy, not enough to marry you. Now Mr. Hubback, will you please leave this estate at once, or do you or do you actually insist that I utter what I would really like to tell you, seeing that you still have not left?'

* * *

The local seamstress had been called to begin the alterations on our mother's exquisite wedding dress. Father had agreed to pay, after some persuasion from mother and some begging from Maria. As always mother was expected to handle all matters concerning our staff as well as anything fashion related since it was of little importance to our father. She recieved Miss. Thomas in the kitchen.

'I trust your journey here was not too troublesome,' our mother said politely.

'On the contrary Mrs. Ward, I understand you wish me to finish all the alterations sooner..,' Miss. Thomas said with hestitation.

'That would be correct Miss. Thomas, my daughter and I hope it will not be too much of an inconvenience for you. My second daughter can be rather headstrong at times. She takes after her father in that way. Miss Thomas, I do hope you understand,' our mother said with resignation.

'Of course Mrs. Ward it would be my pleasure,'Miss . Thomas said as she curtsied.

'Miss. Ward is already awaiting you in the saloon,'our mother softly said and gestured in the direction of the saloon.

Miss. Thomas hurried towards the saloon, knowing all to well that the Ward's second daughter had a bit of temper, was rather impatient and disliked to wait for people.

'Miss. Thomas you are late,' I heard my sister's cold remark and imagined how she nodded in condescension towards the seamstress.

I discovered Maria in the saloon, from the sound of the seamstress' voice.

'There you are,Maria,'I said , relieved, and smiled.

'I was looking for you earlier to ask for your advice Julia. As I'm sure you remember I am being measured for my wedding gown. We are discussing whether it may be mother's old one, the same one that you used just a few years earlier, my darling.'

The seamstress curtsied towards me, I nodded in condescension towards her.

'Now that I am here, I most certainly will give you my honest opinion on the dress, as well as any alterations of the same.'

Maria's wedding plans made me reminiscence about when I was in the same position, as I sat in the saloon watching my sister, Miss. Maria Ward, being fitted for her wedding dress by the local seamstress. I hoped Sir Thomas Bertram and the new Lady Bertram would be more fortunate than my late Husband and me, with a long and happy marriage that produced a new heir to live at Mansfield Park.

Maria chuckled ,waking me up from my thoughts' and the seamstress struggled not to stick her with the pins. 'Miss. Ward, please may I remind you to keep absolutely still?'

'I do apologize, Miss. Thomas,' Maria lowered her voice and whispered,' imagine what a sight I would look if mother's wedding dress was not adjusted according to my measurements.'

She nodded and hid a smile, Maria continued to speak as she stayed still as the seamstress requested.

'Sweet Frances graciously offered to deliver her advice in your stead, but I felt inclined to pass on her offer since she is far too young. Frances has not even had her coming out yet.'

I shook my head in disbelief, as Maria's secret suitor seemed to have changed her personality. Prior to meeting Sir Thomas Bertram, my sisters' were close as they both worried about men and marriages. 'Had you needed advice on a coming out gown perhaps Frances's opinions would have been more useful to you. She does have impeccable taste, at least for coming out dresses.' Maria struggled to prevent herself from bursting out in guffaw.

'Poor Frances.' I whispered as silently as I could to avoid any chance of Maria overhearing me.

Maria became silenced by our shared worry and concern for our youngest sister then she bit her lip and twitched as she was stuck by one of the pins.

'Miss. Ward, please excuse me for interupting, I know you insist on wearing Mrs. Ward's veil yet I fear it is in need of some serious mending. The seamesstress, curtsied towards my sister and smiled apologetically.

My sister gave poor Miss. Thomas a condecending glance and she gestured vivildy. 'I do not care, Miss. Thomas I thought you were supposed to be a seamstress, surely someone with your occupation should be able to mend a veil? Or do you mean to say that you are unable to do so? What kind of seamstress are you if you cannot manage to mend something as simple as an old veil? Really do you want to be replaced, should I tell father you are a seamstress that lacks the basic skills?

'Oh, no Miss. Ward, please forgive me. If I am supposed to mend Mrs. Ward's old veil as well, then your dress may not be finished on the agreed date.' The seamesstres said in a thick voice as tears begun to run down her cheeks.

My sister made no attempt to conceal her dislike about Miss. Thomas, as she seemed to continue belittling and insult the seamstress. She raised an eyebrow, in surprise 'Is not father paying you enough,if you need a higher payment to hire an extra set of hands then I am certain father will agree to it.'

'Very well, Miss. Ward, if I may I now will leave to discuss an increased payment with your father .' Miss Thomas said and curtsied deep. As soon as the seamstress was gone and not able to hear anything Julia chuckled towards me and sighed before she returned to our previous discussion.

'Yes, I suppose it would, dearest, yet I fear that even in the most becoming gown Frances's chances of a fortunate marriage seem, in all earnestness, rather slim. You of course, Julia, had no issue with that, not with your dowry of ten thousand pounds. Yet my higher dowry and other expenses will reduce our sister's future dowry.'

My sister Maria's changed opinion about marriage seemed to surprise me. I knew she was easily influenced and feared she would want to breach her first promise of marriage as soon as someone more fortunate would show an interest in her. In comparison it was more appropriate to have an official promise of marriage than a secret engagement to someone's heir by fideicommissum and agnatic primogeniture.

Maria changed her posture to that of a proud and hopeful bride when the subject of her future husband was brought up again.

'Was it not, dearest? Alas while my dowry's amount increased it will have to come from somewhere and it is most regrettable that it will have to affect our Frances and her dowry It should have been five thousand pounds.'

'Father might have accepted your future husband's request if it had not been for our younger sister's sake. Had our father only had two daughters he would be expected to provide the same amount for you, of course father could have given in to Sir Thomas's demand but if he had I am certain Frances's chances of ever getting married would be almost non-existent.'

Maria gave a modest nod.

'Yes, I most certainly agree. Had Frances's dowry been lower than three thousand pounds, I am afraid father would have struggled with the preparations for Frances's coming out. As it is now,Frances's prospects may not be as propitious as mine or even yours but as long as she realizes she should choose an heir to a reasonable estate or possibly a man who earns an annual income from the Army or the Navy, I dare say even Frances has a chance of being someone's bride.'

'There is still a slight chance that by the time our sister is set to marry, father could very well have increased his wealth enough to allow his youngest to have a dowry of five thousand pounds.'

'Of course Julia, you are correct as always. I always forget there are five years between you and Frances. How could I forget?'

I brushed the matter of our youngest sister aside; this was not the time to worry about a sister that still had many years before her coming out.

Moments later we resumed our discussion as the seamstress had left the room and was about to leave Wuthering Walks.

'Now, dearest, I insist that you inform Mr. Hubback that you still will be getting married as planned albeit that your married name will not be Mrs. Hubback. Please promise me you tell him that.'

I slowly said as she gave me a heartwrenching look.

Maria gave a loud sigh, her shoulders shrunk and her posture was no longer proud. 'I must certainly will, sister, believe me, please. I have planned to do so many times and how many nights have I not attempted to author a letter to him?'

* * *

Our father sighed. 'Your mother and I hope your sister Maria realizes what consequences a breach of promise will have on your sister's Frances dowry.'

Locking eyes with our father, our mother filled in. 'Even though their engagement has been kept private it is rather inconvenient for your sister to suddenly decide love is not enough for marriage.'

'Sweet Julia, you know your sister best, you will know if she still insists on breaching her engagement. Do your best to make her change her mind, please, Julia.' Our father said, his nervousness was noticeable and there was tension in the room. It seems strange to me that Mr. Ward agreed to give Maria a dowry of seven thousand pounds to marry Sir Thomas Bertram when he knew she was breaching her promise to another man. Of course our father, would agree to anything that Maria wanted since she was our father's favorite daughter and everyone knew she was the apple of our father's eyes.

I had sworn my secrecy and promised my sister I would not reveal the very reason why Maria insisted of breaching her promise of marriage to Mr. Hubback. Maria's dowry was not meant to settle her future husband's debt it was meant to be used sparringly for their shared living expenses. At first Maria refused to admit that, eventually I managed to convince Maria that it was better for our father to pay a compensation fee towards the Hubback's then to have her dowry disappear. Maria eventually agreed that as always I was right.

I was concerned and worried but not all hope was lost to save our youngest sister from the dreadful fate of an old spinster. Perhaps father's wealth would manage a dowry in the same amount as Maria had been promised by the time Frances was expected to marry.

By the previous week Maria had confided in me that she still remembered what our parents' said about Maria's determination to breach her promise of marriage to Mr. Hubback the supposed heir to Rhodes of Gloucestershire. Of course I knew that Maria had looked forward to becoming the future mistress of Rhodes Carrington Chateau in Gloucestershire.

I had convinced my sister Maria, since it seemed more likely that sir Thomas Bertram would be the future heir of Mansfield Park Northampthonshire than it was certain that Mr. Hubback would become the heir to Carrington Chateau in Gloucestershire.


End file.
